Irreplaceable
by xChocolat
Summary: Nothing is right with Phoenix Wright when she isn't by his side. Spoiler warning! This story occurs after Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Turnabout Sisters. Angst/Smut/Suspense. Couplings: Phoenix/Maya, Phoenix/Mia


**Title:** Irreplaceable

**Author: **xChocolat

**Date Published: **07.01.11

**Disclaimer: **Ace Attorney and its characters and plot belong to CAPCOM.

**Summary:** Nothing is right with Phoenix Wright when she isn't by his side.

* * *

><p>Phoenix Wright couldn't help but think.<p>

_What if?_

Mia Fey had her life taken away the night she was supposed to meet with him for a celebratory dinner. He was eight minutes late.

_What if I had been on time? Or early? Maybe then…_

It's been a year since Fey & Co. Law Offices were renamed Wright & Co. Law Offices. He stared blankly into the empty office. He smiled wryly and let out a dry laugh. He couldn't bring himself to sit down in that chair, to immerse himself in her essence. Sure, it seemed like he just didn't have the need to sit in the seat because of the lack of incoming cases. But even if he was swamped with work, he'd take his rightful spot on the leather couch, where he used to sit and pester her with questions over a new case.

He walked up to the potted plant in the corner of the room and looked at the poster of her favorite movie on the wall. Maya had wanted to put up a poster of the Steel Samurai. Of course he fought back, but not because he wasn't a die-hard fan of the Steel Samurai, which was definitely one of his reasons. He simply didn't want anything to change in the room.

Phoenix had gone and bought the same glass lamp to put in the room. He cleaned up her files and straightened the desk. Her favorite mug was nestled in its usual spot. Her digital clock was set to ring three times a day: once at 9:00 AM, the second at 1:00 PM, and the last at 4:00 PM. It was for her daily doses of coffee. She claimed that the one in the morning was necessary to wake her up. A coffee after lunch was required to help her digestion. And the last one was to keep her going until it was time to leave the office.

Phoenix did not like coffee at all. The bitter aftertaste and overpowering smell of the ground beans assaulted his senses. Because of that, she had taken to treating him like an extra special project. She bought him a mug to match hers and occasionally brewed a cup a coffee for him when it was time for her to drink. He would complain and whine about it while drinking the coffee slowly and cautiously. She would then laugh fondly and try to coax him into loving coffee.

Since she left, he gradually picked up the habit of having three cups of coffee a day. Phoenix stocked up on her favorite brand of coffee. Every time the clock went off, he would go and have a cup of coffee. Somehow, even with the help of copious amounts of cream and sugar, it tasted bitterer. Nevertheless, Phoenix would continue to take small sips of coffee till he reached the bottom of the mug.

* * *

><p>At 6 PM sharp, Phoenix would lock up the firm for the day. Today was no exception. Usually, Phoenix would head straight home but this autumn evening, Maya Fey had asked him to eat dinner with her at a burger joint. She was going to up with meet him there, because she had gone out to finish up the remaining paperwork for another client. Phoenix hopped into his car and drove off to the designated place.<p>

_I'll be early I think. She said to be there at 6:30. _Phoenix passed buildings of all shapes and sizes. The sun, having set for the day, bid farewell with the last of its rays just peeping over the horizon. _I won't be late. I cannot be late._

Phoenix had accrued a number of traffic tickets ranging from speeding to running stop signs, to actually running stop signs over. He pressed down on the pedal, passing the speed limit by a good 10 miles per hour. He weaved in and out of streets and cars alike, getting honked at by furious drivers.

By 6:13, he had arrived at the diner. He pulled up into the parking lot and secured a spot close to the door. The door opened with a chiming bell and he took a seat an empty booth by the window. He stared out through the nooks and crannies of the diner's name printed on the window. He watched the street lights turn on one by one, as if lighting a path for those who were just about to get lost in the dark.

The smell of fresh burgers and fries wafted throughout the diner, exciting the taste buds of all but Phoenix. He breathed it in deep, filling his nostrils with that stench. She had called him that night for burgers. He was going to meet her sister for the first time. She promised him that dinner, this dinner.

He would've told her stories about himself over drinks and she would've laughed with her sparkling eyes. Their glasses would tinkle as they toasted to his first victory in court. And as the hand neared midnight, he would drive her back to her place, and they would've…

"Nick!"

He jumped up in his seat a little and turned his head to the voice that called for him. A young girl in her late teens and half a lavender kimono slid into the seat facing him. Her silky black hair fell past her shoulders, framing her chest nicely.

Phoenix's eyes wandered back up and he cracked a small smile. "You're on time."

"Of course!" Maya Fey had been craving burgers for the longest time now. Her mouth watered as she perused through the menu.

A bouncy waitress made her way to the table. She smiled and pulled a mini notebook from the apron pocket. "What can I get for you guys tonight?" she asked while clicking her pen.

Maya jumped at her question and happily ordered for both her and Phoenix. "I'll have the veggie burger with fries and he'll have the bacon cheeseburger with onion rings. No onions for me and no pickles for him. I'll take a strawberry milkshake and he'll have a coke. Thank you!" Maya smiled, folded up the menus, and handed them back to the waitress. It never ceased to amaze him how well she knew his tastes by now.

She then turned her smile back to Phoenix. "So Nick, how's work?"

Phoenix couldn't help but let another smile slip. "It's not so bad. I'm really pulling my weight though because my assistant is a bit inexperienced."

"Hey! I help when I can! Give me a break!" Maya huffed and her cheeks puffed up in a pout.

"Don't worry, Maya. It's only been a few months since you came back from spirit medium training. Tell you what, you have until the New Year to catch up," grinned Phoenix.

"Niiiiiiiick. That's not fair, it's already October! I still have to go back to Kurain Village to meditate sometimes too! And the office's a mess!" Maya sulked into her seat, fretting over how she'd go about juggling all her jobs.

Phoenix laughed genuinely as Maya fiddled with her beads. The waitress came up to them and with precision, set their food down. She winked at the two and smiled. "Enjoy! Holler if you need me."

Upon seeing her strawberry milkshake, Maya perked right up, clapping her hands together excitedly with a huge smile. "Food's here!" Maya's satisfied look while downing her shake made Phoenix laugh fondly.

"All better?" Phoenix took a bite of an onion ring as Maya squeezed ketchup over her fries.

Maya bobbed her head in quick nods and resumed feasting on her fries. "This is sooooo good! Oh how I've missed this!"

"Haha! We were here just last week Maya."

"Even that is too long for me!" She took a satisfying bite into her burger.

Phoenix watched her with gentle eyes, taking his food in a much slower pace.

Despite his unwillingness, his mind had unknowingly wandered back to her. _I wonder…what would she have ordered? Did she enjoy this just as much as her sister does? _His brows furrowed as he thought back to her.

Maya noticed Phoenix had stopped all movement and was just staring down at his plate. She nudged his foot with hers and willed him to look up at her. A determined fire sparked in her eyes and Phoenix couldn't look away. "Nick…let's go to your place."

* * *

><p>The drive back to his house was silent. Phoenix had no idea what to say so he switched on the radio. But even that did little to salvage the conversation from earlier.<p>

He pulled up into his designated parking spot below the apartment, turned off the engine, and walked around the car to guide Maya out of the car. His blue jacket was draped across her shoulders, for the evening had gotten colder. He held his arm out lightly behind her, keeping her close and warm. Pressing the button for his floor in the elevator, they went up to his room in silence.

300. 302. 304. 306. His room was at the farthest end from the elevator. He opened his door, switched on the light, and closed the door behind him, locking it. Slipping off his shoes, he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind him. "M-Maya!"

She rested her head on his back and gave him a shy squeeze. "Nick…don't be lonely…please…" The palms of her small hands pressed softly against his chest and clung onto his shirt almost desperately.

Phoenix could feel his heart skip a beat or two. "M-Maya…I'm fine. Really!" The defense attorney shifted a little, loosening Maya's grip on him, and he turned to embrace her. She hesitated at first, but soon returned the hug and buried her face in his chest.

"Objection Mr. Wright. Sometimes when you're in the office, your eyes glaze over, and your thoughts drift elsewhere. And you look so…alone…"

"Urk…Maya…" Phoenix patted the top of her head, tilting it back so he could catch her eyes. "I'm really fi-"

But before Phoenix had a chance to finish his testimony, Maya had sealed his lips with hers.

Phoenix was completely taken aback by the kiss but soon gave into his carnal desires. He needed someone, wanted someone, anyone to fill the gaping chasm in his heart. He caved and returned her kiss greedily, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her warm body against his cold one.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew it was wrong. In his arms was the sweet, innocent girl that showered him with unconditional kindness, time and time again. But when he felt her frail hands tug at his tie, his thoughts had fled to the back of his mind, locking them behind yet another closed door.

_Just for tonight, be mine._

His hands lifted his jacket from her shoulders, tossing it mindlessly towards the coat rack as he lifted her up by the back of her thighs, her arms wrapping around his neck as they deepened their kiss.

In a tangled mess, Phoenix pushed her up against the wall, shoving his tongue into her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. Maya let out a shy mewl and rubbed his tongue with hers as her fingers ran into his dark hair, tugging on it a little when Phoenix rubbed the roof of her mouth with his tongue. Her gasps for air and muffled noises of pleasure aroused him and he nibbled on her bottom lip before trailing kisses down her neck. At the base of her neck, her breath hitched and Phoenix took advantage of her weak spot, sucking on the creamy skin hard until it became a dark purple. He nipped his way back up her neck, pressing his lips against her ear, catching her earlobe with his teeth.

Maya felt like her whole body was set on fire and she wanted more. Her hands fumbled with his tie, loosening it and her fingers made quick work of his buttons, making a gap wide enough to snake her hands into his shirt. Her hands spread across his chest, tracing his muscle lines approvingly. In a bold move, she ground her hips against his as he made love bites down to her collarbone.

Phoenix grunted at the sudden contact and removed her from the support of the wall, making his way hastily towards his bedroom. He threw her unceremoniously to the bed and climbed on top of her, his knees on either side of her, trapping her. His sharp blue eyes met her mocha brown eyes in a heated gaze, her eyes clouded with lust and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Slowly, he slid her purple outer kimono off her shoulders, gently removing her string of beads as well.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Her breaths were unsteady and shallow. His hand skimmed across the violet sash around her waist, reaching the bow that held it together. He tugged on it, the tie undoing smoothly, falling in a graceful pile on the floor.

Maya was grateful for the safety the darkness provided her, shielding her scarlet cheeks from sight. His hands had wandered up to her collar, where his fingers brushed her skin as he unraveled her robes, slipping down to frame her tiny frame in silk. His hands roamed over her two luscious mounds down to her back, where he nimbly unclasped her white lacy bra, gliding the straps past her smooth shoulders, flinging it to the side.

He marveled at her swollen breasts, nipples pert from anticipation. Maya instinctively raised her arms towards her chest but Phoenix caught them and pinned them down above her head with one hand. Blushing harder, she squirmed but Phoenix soothed her by pressing his lips against hers in a tender kiss. Her lips automatically moved with his, kissing him back fiercely after having been deprived. His other hand removed the beads that confined her hair, setting her ebony black locks free.

Breaking their kiss, her eyes fluttered open, giving him a subtle look of confusion. He stroked her cheek and ran his fingertips lightly over her full lips, wet from kisses. Phoenix drank in the sight before him, brushing a stray lock from her neck and leaning in to kiss one of marks he left.

_Mine…_

"Nick…" Maya's fingers found their way into his gelled spikes and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Mia…"

"…What did you just say…?"

Phoenix froze from shock. _What…what did I…?_

Her eyes lost all color and she stared blankly at him for an answer. "…Nick…You…"

He moved back gradually and she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were wild with fear.

"Nick..!"

"M-Maya…I-…sorry…I have to go..!"

And with that he jumped off the bed, shakily buttoning his shirt as he rushed out the room. He blindly grabbed for his jacket, throwing it on carelessly as he bolted out the door, closing it with a bang behind him.

Once the door shut, Maya's unshed tears broke the barrier and streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. "Nick…"

Phoenix rapidly jabbed at the down button for the elevator but he couldn't stay still any longer. He made a break for the stairs and hurried down them, erupted from the doors and headed for his car. He got in and stepped hard on the pedal.

He sped down the streets in a blur, running lights and swerving corners at 30 miles over the limit.

_No…Not now… please no…_

Phoenix slammed the brakes, shifted his car into parking, and looked up from the wheel.

_I'm here…Why now…_

He clambered out of the car, and headed into the building.

_The office…it was here…_

Phoenix fumbled with the keys, hands clammy and shaky. Click. He turned the door knob and opened the door.

He took his first heavy step into the lawyer's office, not bothering to turn on the lights. He continued down on a straight path, face to face with the final door.

Somewhere deep inside of him screamed not to open that door. Every fiber in his being trembled with fear and he broke out into a cold sweat. But something compelled him to lift his hand to the handle. Gripping it tight, he pulled the handle down, and with a swift push, the door opened.

A flood of emotions rammed past his barricades. He could no longer hold back his guilt, remorse, his pain or his sorrow. It racked his mind, shook his resolve, and drove him to insanity. The blood in his veins boiled and bubbled as the secrets he had long ago buried deep inside of him threatened to erupt.

_No…! Don't come out! No!_

"NOOOOOOO!"

Phoenix charged into the room and wiped everything off the desk. Papers flew and the mug crashed to the floor with other debris. The red numbers on the clock flashed the same time over and over again. He dragged out all the binders and books from the shelves, stomping on them as he ripped whatever papers he could get a hold of.

"AAARRGHH!" He maneuvered around the desk and whacked the expensive lamp down, shattering its beautiful structure into tiny, sharp pieces that flickered in the moonlight.

The beams of a full moon pierced through the window, casting a square of light on the floor. Phoenix dropped to his knees in agony and clenched his teeth, clutching at his heart.

_Please…no more…Mia…Mia…Mia…_

"MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He howled at the moon like a wolf crying to the moon, begging it to stop lighting the reality to his loneliness.

He leaned back against the wall under the window, in the same spot she was that last night. His shoulders slumped, and his whole frame trembled as hot tears rolled down his face, falling into his hands.

_I couldn't save her_…_! I couldn't do anything at all!_

_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Maya…_

…_Mia…_

With only the moon as his witness, Phoenix Wright cried for the first time since Mia Fey left his life.

* * *

><p>AN: Well...That was a lot of angst. I think the smutty scene was rather tame :P In any case, I actually started this project back in January this year but I never got around to finishing it till now. When I was playing this game, I just felt like Phoenix never really had time to mourn Mia's death and I just twisted it into a one-sided love as well. I hope I didn't scar Maya too much... You think a sequel is in order? Let me know! Please review with your opinions! :D

Also, I know that Phoenix Wright does not drive. And that he prefers a chicken sandwich over a burger or whatnot. But this fic is still one that I am proud of and I won't change it. Think of all the other fics that twists facts for the sake of their story. In Japan, there is no Easter, Thanksgiving, or a Valentine's Day where a guy does something for the girl (because it's the girls who give the guys chocolate instead). But that never stops us from reading those fics and enjoying them.

I hope you can appreciate it for what it actually offers instead. Besides, he had a year to get that license. I only have a month!


End file.
